Silver Sable
Silver Sablinova, better known as Silver Sable, is an anti-hero/anti-villain from Marvel Comics. She is a mercenary assassin-for-hire who hunts down any target she is tasked with. History ''Ultimate Marvel'' In the Ultimate Marvel universe (and also the non-canon Ultimate Spider-Man video game) Silver Sable is depicted as a completely callous and self-interested mercenary who will accept jobs from anyone. Though both iterations of the character do retain some of the 616 version's moral scruples (an unwillingness to hurt innocents for example) she is still a villain due to having no problem targeting and kidnapping Spider-Man simply because she was paid to. Made more egregious by the fact that, in the video game, even after Spider-Man risks his own life to save her from Venom, she still delivers him to Trask Industries where they perform experiments on him (briefly turning him into Carnage), and shows no remorse over this at all. All because she was paid. In addition, her claim that she's "not out to kill innocent people" is in fact hypocritical, given that Spider-Man himself is innocent, and so are his family (who Sable earlier threatened to try and force his compliance). ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' In The Spectacular Spider-Man animated TV series, Silver Sable is a villain and the daughter of crime boss Silvermane. She does part of the fighting for him, battling Hammerhead, Spider-Man, and Rhino in "Accomplices". She is a skilled fighter, and totes a huge gun, a bolas, and shruiken as weapons, similar to her comic counterpart. Unlike her 616 counterpart however, she is nowhere near as competent, and is manipulated by Hammerhead in her last appearance in the show. ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' In Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Sable was a bounty hunter who teamed up with Kraven the Hunter to take down Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man:Shattered Dimensions'' In the video game Spider-Man:Shattered Dimensions, Silver Sable is after Juggernaut, the level's main villain. She and her Wild Pack attempted to capture Spider-Man as well as a secondary target, because there was a reward on his head. Unfortunately for Sable, her men are not only shown to be completely incapable of defeating either Juggernaut or Spider-Man, she also falls for Spider-Man's deceptions when he purposefully misdirects her and her men by removing the tracer on Juggernaut and throwing it away. ''Spider-Verse'' An alternate Silver Sable is one of several "Hounds" used by the Inheritor Verna to hunt Spider-Totems. She is killed by Superior Spider-Man. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (2018) Silver Sable appears as a supporting antagonist turned anti-heroine in the 2018 video game Marvel's Spider-Man by Insomniac Games. Much like in the Ultimate Spider-Man game and Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, she is hunting Spider-Man as a hired mercenary. Gallery Silver Sable-0.jpg Silver Sable SMNAS.jpg|Silver Sable in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Silver_Sable_Ultimate_Spider-Man_(video_game).jpg|Silver Sable in the Ultimate Spider-Man video game. Silver Sable from MSM screen.png|Silver Sable in Marvel's Spider-Man Silver Sable Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series).jpg|Silver Sable in Spider-Man 2017 External links Silver Sable on Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Hypocrites Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed